The invention relates to a method for monitoring ageing of at least one electric equipment unit.
The invention relates to a device for monitoring ageing of at least one electric equipment unit comprising processing means and communication means designed to be connected to at least one electric equipment unit.
The invention also relates to an electric installation comprising monitoring of ageing of at least one electric equipment unit comprising processing means and communication means designed to be connected to said electric equipment unit.